Speech recognition and/or automatic speech recognition (ASR) combined with language processing techniques may allow a user to control a computing device to perform tasks based on the user's spoken commands. Such speech recognition and voice control may be used by computers, hand-held devices, telephone computer systems, home and/or personal assistant devices, and other internet-enabled devices. In various examples, speech recognition and/or voice-controlled devices may activate upon detection of a spoken “wake-word” or “wake command”. Thereafter, the device may record spoken commands by the user and may send the command to one or more other devices for language processing in order to translate the recording into executable instructions. The executable instructions may be executed and some task may be performed in response to the execution of the executable instructions. For example, after activating (e.g., “waking up”) a voice-controlled device with a spoken wake-word, a user may speak a spoken command to the voice-controlled device to play a particular song. The spoken command may be sent to one or more remote computing devices which may, in turn, translate the spoken command into executable instructions. The executable instructions may be executed by one or more computing devices to stream an audio file of the song from a particular online music service to the voice-controlled device. Thereafter the voice-controlled device may output the audio to a speaker for playback.